


Demons Hopping Down My Back

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [54]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Torture, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: ski instructor Michael meets a newb Luke.





	Demons Hopping Down My Back

Luke is a self-respecting 19-year-old.  
That explains why he never, ever, skied in his entire life, especially when he lives in Vancouver. Everyone here can ski, swim, and cycle. He knows how to do two, at least.  
“It's nothing to he embarrassed of!” Michael, his ski instructor, laughs as they get geared up. “I taught older men than you.”  
“That's so reassuring,” Luke snorts.

Luke yelps when Michael yanks on the ski pole and makes him glide across the snow. He wasn't ready! He just lets the 23-year-old instructor slide him about for 30 minutes.  
“Oh my God, I'm gonna die,” Luke fans himself when they get to the top of a small slope. “I’m gonna die!”  
“Shut up, Luke,” Michael rolls his eyes. Or at least Luke thinks the hot instructor rolled his eyes. “Now, make a pizza wedge with your ski blades as you go down hill. Not too wide or—”  
Luke falls.  
“That happens,” Michael shakes his head. “A perfect-sized pizza wedge. That's it, Luke!”

By the end of the first day, Luke only fell thirty-four times. Michael laughed at him each time, but Luke was too busy blushing to be mad at him.  
“My apartment is only a couple blocks from the bottom of the mountain,” Michael informs Luke. “Are you busy today?”  
“Uh-buh,” Luke says intelligently. “I mean.”  
“You're so cute,” Michael chuckles. “Do you live with your parents? Your ski form said you're over 18.”  
Luke doesn't know what the ski instructor means by that. He just blushes.  
“Oh yeah, I'm originally from Toronto,” Luke grins. “Moved here when I was, like, three.”  
“Yet you never learned how to ski til now?” Michael removes the face mask and holy shit, the fucking eyebrow piercing. “That's absurd.”  
“Well, I didn't have a hot instructor back then,” Luke giggles.  
“Do I need to kick Ashton out of the apartment?” Michael jokes. “He's my roommate.”  
“I am over 18.”  
–  
Luke wasn't expecting to be clawed to death by a fur ball when Michael takes him to his apartment. He let out a manly eek! as the menace was pulled away from him.  
“That's Flora,” Michael looks apologetic. “She isn't used to visitors stealing cuddling rights from her.”  
“I'm here to steal her cuddling rights?” Luke splutters out. “She clawed me half to death!”  
“You're still alive to cuddle with me, aren't you?” Michael points out.  
“Where's your roommate?” Luke huffs out.  
“He's with his boyfriend. They're on a romantic getaway in, oh, I don't know, Nanaimo.”  
“Getting clamoured by king crabs tops my To-do list,” Luke lets out a short ‘heh’ sound.  
“Do I top in your list?”  
Luke's cheeks go flaming red at that. Does he have ‘I'm a bottom’ tattooed on his forehead?  
“You're so cute,” Michael laughs in a good nature. “C’mon, I'll teach you how to cook chicken parmesan.”

It turns out Luke isn't a cook-housewife material. He nearly burned the stove down while cooking the chicken.  
“No more cooking for you,” Michael comments after they save three pieces of chicken breasts.  
“No more cooking for me,” Luke repeats.  
They get a cheap red wine and drink it with their dinner. Luke is giggly by the time Michael gets out a half-gone tiramisu cake. Luke thinks it's a great idea to mix wine and cherry coke by then.  
“Bad Luke,” Michael takes the glass from him. “Here, have a cake.”  
“I thought tonight was it,” Luke giggles. “Someone finds me cute enough as a fuck.”  
“You're not just a fuck,” Michael purses his lips together. “You're a cute someone.”  
“Then why hasn't anyone fucked me since shitty high school parties?” Luke whines.  
“Because there's someone waiting for you,” Michael replies.  
Luke chokes on his tears as he eats his cake to null his pain.  
“You’re worth being loved, Luke,” is the last thing Luke hears.  
–  
Luke wakes up with a fluffy thing tickling his nose. He soon realises that's not his stuffed penguin. He almost falls out of the bed when his hotter than hell ski instructor turns around to greet him.  
“That is the cutest thing to wake up to,” Michael chuckles.  
“I demand a full refund,” Luke demands.  
“Can’t do,” Michael sticks his tongue out. “Now, you have the options of Cinnamon Crunch Toast and Honeynut Cheerio since my roommate is a lazy turd.”  
“Lovely.”

Luke eats half the bag of Cinnamon Crunch Toast, much to Michael's dismay. Right now, he's changing into Michael's pair of clean boxers and two days old band tee.  
“Can I come in now?”  
Luke wants to thank his lucky stars for letting him see basically naked Michael. The older man is dressed only in skin tight black briefs and a tank top.  
“I should go.”  
–  
Luke has Michael's number on his phone. He wants to arrange another lesson, but it's Christmas soon. Michael is probably busy with all the lessons before everyone goes off to vacation. Or whenever people come to Grouse for all the lessons.  
“Luke?” Calum, bless his best friend, distracts him from the haunting thoughts. “Um, wanna grab a bite with me and Ash?”  
“Last time I third-wheeled, you ate his face in front of me,” Luke reminds the half-Kiwi, half-Canadian boy.  
“Ash wants to say sorry!” Calum squeaks. “And so do I.”  
“I'm scarred,” Luke informs his best friend. “So, did I—”  
“Yes, your hotter than hell ski instructor,” Calum sighs. “What about him?”  
“I have his number!” Luke states triumphantly.  
“Yes, for ski lessons,” Calum looks like he wants to physically detach himself from reality.  
“But I can call him for other things,” Luke waggles his brows.  
He gets a cushion thrown at him.  
–  
“So, you want to go to the dinner with me?” Michael reiterates.  
“Um,” Luke curses away from the phone. “Shit.”  
“I’m flattered,” Michael laughs. “Of course, I’ll come.”

Luke almost chokes on air when he sees Michael walking into the Boston Pizza. Michael is dressed in all-black glory, complete with black eyebrow ring. He thinks he need resuscitation.  
“Hey,” Michael grins as he takes his black biker jacket off. “Sorry if I’m late.”  
“You aren’t,” Luke grins back. “I was here early.”  
“I didn’t know you liked me, Luke,” Michael jumps straight into the conversation. “I thought you were just… interested in being friends with me.”  
“I did say I want to be fucked by you,” Luke decides to be blunt. “My friend, Calum, thinks I should just jump you.”  
“Calum?” Michael narrows his eyes. “Calum Hood?”  
“Yes?”  
“Shit,” Michael cusses. “Your friend is dating my roommate. What are the odds.”  
–  
The dinner ends with Michael driving Luke to his house. Luke just stares at Michael’s cherry-red lips, hoping the older boy would kiss him.  
He does.  
And Luke can feel the warmth spreading throughout his body as they kiss. He parts his lips to deepen the kiss when he hears Ben yelling at him.  
“Fuck,” Luke groans out.  
“Hm?” Michael tries to resume their kiss.  
“Luke Robert Hemmings!” Ben, apparently visiting the family, yells at him. “You know the rules! No smooching at the driveway!”  
“That’s my annoying older brother, Ben,” Luke sighs. “Annoying older brother #1.”  
“Where’s #2 then?”  
“Lukey was about to be laid, someone call the party people!” Jack’s cry answers them both.  
“Except I was coming home alone!” Luke yells back at his brothers in an exasperated manner. “Ugh.”  
“‘Ugh’ is right,” Michael laughs, as if this is funny to him. “Tell him I blew you in the car, yeah?”  
Michael pecks Luke on the lips, startling him.  
–  
“Oh my God, you got laid?” Calum waggles his brows. “I bet you bottomed.”  
“I didn’t!” Luke is quick to steal Calum’s phone. “By the way, you never told me your boyfriend is my ski instructor’s roommate.”  
“How else would I know a ski instructor?” Calum rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t they have a website for that kinda stuff?” Luke narrows his eyes. “Like, ads and stuff.”  
“Dunno,” Calum shrugs. “I was being a good boyfriend for his roommate.”  
“Uh-huh…”

Luke says his goodbye to Calum and he quickly drives to Michael’s apartment. He gets rewarded by the sight of Michael clad only in his boxers.  
“Where’s Ashton?” Luke giggles as he jumps onto Michael.  
“Out with his little sister,” Michael supports Luke’s weight. “Fuck, you’re heavier than most things I lift.”  
“I’m offended,” Luke huffs.  
“You’re six-four,” Michael reminds him. “A fucking giant.”  
“I am slightly less offended,” Luke huffs, knocking Michael over, using his height to the fullest advantage. “C’mon, daddy, fuck me good.”  
Michael lets out a sexy moan that goes straight to Luke’s ass.  
–  
Michael finds it hard to feed when he hasn’t brewed anyone since coming to the human realm. He only had sex with a whore he killed after feeding.  
Remind an incubus to never guise as a ski instructor… Michael muses to himself as he probes his tongue ring to Luke’s already-abused prostate. The submissive human has come twice alone from his tongue, and it’s exhilarating to have a sex slave again. It’s the same principle, really. Get a human to like him, and fuck him ‘til he dies. The small whimpers and mewls this Luke is making… Michael pushes a talon inside his wet, tight heat and proper finger-fucks him.  
“Daddy!” Luke cries out, his cum-soaked chest starting to look like a masterpiece. “Please…”  
“You look so tasty,” Michael purrs, his fingertip prodding at Luke’s swollen prostate. “I can eat you up…”  
“Daddy…” the brew is there, Michael can smell it. The connection is strong enough for even a vampire to tell. “Please… just please…”  
“My ass to fuck and eat,” Michael purrs again, this time giving Luke’s nice behind a nice smack. “Got that?”  
“Please!” Luke is crying and begging at the point. “I need—I need…”  
“What do you need?” Michael asks, as if playing dumb. “Babyboy, tell daddy what you desire…”  
“… your huge cock…” more precum drizzles out. “I need your huge cock inside my sluthole…”  
Michael is more than happy to oblige, slamming balls-deep inside his human slave’s tortured prostate.  
“… and hands…” Luke whines.  
Michael hums as he wraps his slender fingers around Luke’s pale little neck. The younger, fragile, succulent being almost nuts by the looks of it.  
“Vienne,” Michael orders the human, and with the widening of his eyes, Luke splatters his pretty tummy with more cum.  
“Gonna fuck you good now,” Michael promises, going at inhuman pace, making Luke cry out from pleasure. He siphons the lust and pleasure from the human slave, relishing in the feeding procedure. He purrs as he ploughs deeper into Luke, garnering a whimper.  
“Please…” Luke sounds fucked out. “Daddy, daddy, daddy…”  
“Yes, princess?” Michael can feel his cock growing inside, due to how turned on Luke is.  
Michael wraps his hand tighter around Luke’s throat as he kisses those tainted lips. He knows that Luke won’t ever part with him now.  
–  
Luke’s mind is in a haze. His head is clouded by lust he feels for Michael, the sex god in a human form. He came more than he can count, and Michael still hasn’t come. His ass feels like Michael branded on it, and he never felt so much alive.  
“Daddy, daddy, daddy…”  
“Yes, princess?” Michael purrs, making Luke nut again—almost. “What does my little one need now?”  
Luke whines.  
“Do you want me to breed your tight ass? Is that it?” Luke whines again when Michael’s engorged cocktip jackrabbits into his prostate, in a continuous rhythm. “You want to feel me leak out of your fucked-out whorehole?”  
“M’a good whore for you…” Luke manages to choke out, shuddering as he releases dryly. “Daddy…”  
“You’re mine,” Michael hisses, his eyes seemingly darker than Luke can remember. “Got it?”  
Luke screeches from the painful pleasure when Michael’s sharp eyeteeth dig into his shoulder, the dom’s cock exploding in ecstasy inside him. Luke can feel the great deal of cum flowing into his passage, making his cock twitch.  
–  
Needless to say, Luke can’t walk the next day. Michael carries him to his bathroom, where a drawn bath waits for him. Luke moans as the hot, scalding water relaxes his ass.  
“You’re so cute the morning after,” Michael observes. “And you can’t walk, so that’s a plus.”  
“Why is it a plus?”  
Michael enters the tub that’s as large as any Jacuzzi Luke’s seen.  
“You won’t be able to run away,” is all Michael says before shampooing, conditioning, and nourishing (one of those Korean hair products) Luke’s curls. Luke giggles at how gentle and caring Michael is, how much of a cute boyfriend material he is.  
“Do you like me, Luke?” Michael asks out of the blue. “Lemme rephrase that… how much do you wish for me to stay?”  
Luke isn’t too sure if it was the lighting or Michael’s eyes are greyer than before.  
“I want you to stay,” Luke feels mesmerised.  
Luke definitely was not imagining it when Michael’s eyes turn jet-black. He tries to back away, but the tub stops him. He looks into those demonic eyes, still mesmerised.  
“You aren’t stupid, Luke,” Michael purrs. “Go on.”  
“What are you?” Luke feels like this is a scene from a high school flick.  
“I’m not a vampire, that’s what,” Michael looks pleased by how in fear Luke is. “I fucked you, does that not give away anything?”  
“Incubus,” Luke breathes out. “You fuck for a living.”  
“Well,” Michael tilts Luke’s chin up, “that’s one way of putting it. It seems like your brew is on strong.”  
“Brew?”  
“Slang for a little connection after a sex demon fucks a human for the first time,” Michael explains. “Only happens when the human is willing to be fucked.”  
“You can’t… brew another supernatural?”  
“Not me, no,” Michael lights up a blunt. “I’m too young.”  
“And by that you mean…?”  
“I’m three-hundred twenty-seven years old,” Michael chuckles, blowing out a ring of smoke. “Want some?”  
“I damaged my brain way too much trying other shite,” Luke giggles.  
“It’ll relax you,” Michael reaffirms. “C’mon, take a hit.”  
Luke wrinkles his nose before taking the blunt and inhales/sucks in at the same time.  
“Blueberry?” Luke giggles as the fog sets inside his head. “Had this for an entire summer once.”  
“Mm, your best friend deals?”  
“His boyfriend is a grower,” Luke replies honestly. “He’s incognito though.”  
“What’s the worst thing you’ve done?” Michael asks out of the blue. “Don’t be shy.”  
“I snorted coke off my best friend’s ass,” Luke hides his face in Michael’s shoulder. “With his boyfriend watching.”  
“Sounds fun,” Michael takes his own hit. “Ever gotten fucked whilst high?”  
“No,” but I want to be.  
“Good.”

Luke mewls at the feeling of Michael’s skilful tongue, and the metal ball, against his hole before it pushes in. He holds onto the bedsheets for dear life, as if that’d make everything okay.  
“You taste wonderful,” Michael purrs against Luke’s asscheeks before his tongue delves back in. Luke wants to scream out from pleasure Michael’s tongue ring is giving him.  
So, he does that. He lets out a strangled sound of pure sex as he coats his tummy with his cum. Michael looks pleased, his eyes turned onyx.  
“There’s a good one,” Michael pushes Luke onto his back before slurping at his release. The newly-fed incubus looks like he wants to wreck Luke again. “Good girl for daddy.”  
Luke doesn’t have anything against feminisation, so he goes with it. His dick getting hard again should be an indication.  
“Am I getting rewarded?” Luke bites back a moan from the spank he gets. “Daddy!”  
“You sure will, baby,” Michael promises. “Right after daddy feeds.”  
Luke doesn’t complain as Michael’s skilled lips wrap around his cock, suckling hard. His moans fail to stay inside his throat, not with Michael’s tongue dancing and swirling around his slit. Too soon, Luke finds himself close to the edge. With a reaffirming nod, Luke paints his stomach white with his come, again.  
“Fuck,” Luke curses. “What do you do to me?”  
“It’s the Allure,” Michael explains. “As a sex demon, I have the Allure. It makes it easy for me to turn people on, especially when they’re already attracted to me.”  
“Cocky much?”  
“Very,” Michael presses an open-mouthed kiss to Luke’s jawline. “Also, I injected you with my venom.”  
“What venom?” Luke frowns, despite Michael’s tongue working magic on his skin.  
“Oh, it just makes your skin numb so you won’t feel a lot of pain from fucking too much,” Michael chuckles. “The other venom I have would turn you like me.”  
“Turn you like—oh,” Luke realises what Michael meant in a second. “You don’t want that to happen.”  
“I was born like this, Luke,” Michael’s skin turns darker until it’s the shade of midnight sky with silver scrolls. “I didn’t have a choice, but you, a human, would.”  
Luke doesn’t know why, but he reaches out to touch Michael’s demon skin. It feels warmer than Luke expected, but it’s good. He feels Michael’s turmoil before those lips, lips Luke is so acquainted with, collide with his own.  
“I’m not scared of you,” Luke reminds Michael against his navy blue lips. “I never will be.”  
–  
Michael looks so surprised when Luke offers to cuddle with him. According to his ski instructor, that’s unheard of amongst incubuses and succubi.  
“That’s bogus,” Luke hums, nestled in Michael’s strong arms. “No one ever felt how comfortable your arms are?”  
“You’re the lucky one,” Michael sounds fond. “Also, our brew is stronger than I expected.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means,” Michael’s lips brush over Luke’s nape, “that I can easily sense when you’re turned on.”  
“Oh…” Luke blushes.  
“Don’t worry,” Michael continues. “I only do things with consent.”

  
—  
One year later…  
Luke squawks when Michael appears in their shared condo. He greets his fiancé with a giggly peck on the nose.  
“Hi,” Michael grins.

 


End file.
